Neptunian Serpent
The Neptunian Serpent is a Tidal Class dragon that is comfortable on water as well as land. They are known for their extreme intelligence, and association with the ocean, as well as control over powerful winds. As their name goes by, they are said to be born from the planet Neptune. A specimen dragon of the same name appears in the series. General Information Appearance Hence their name, Neptunian Serpents are snake-like dragons that dwell around water. They usually all have scales that come in different shades of blue, along with white stripes somewhat mimicking that of a wind-pattern. Like the Earth Terran and Venusian Dragoness, they have a round bird-like snout, however they look less pointed than a Venusian's snout, as well as less rounded than an Earth Terran's. Their chestplates and mohawk-like crests often come in colors of grey, sky-blue, or purple. Young Neptunians do not have a dark spot on them, as older ones do have one on their shoulder. Unlike several dragons, whose spikes are more straight & pointed, Neptunians have spikes that oddly resemble flame-motifs & are curved at different angles. Like all of the nine main planet-dragon species, Serpents have round ball-shaped rattles in the shape of a planet at the end of their tails (which was later replaced by an extra row of spikes by the 2015-update). Plus, they have a small barble on their chin like Martians, Saturnians, and Uranians. Female Neptunian Serpents appear to have the same traits as a male, though there are some differences between the two. They have no fore-limbs, which complements their snake-like body more so than male species. Also unlike males, females Serpents' snouts are slightly shorter in size and their wings have no thumb-claws on them. Their crests are less like a mohawk, and have horns that are longer in width. They also don't have a barble, as with nearly all female dragons. Unlike most gas giant-type dragons, which usually have very large wingspans, Neptunian Serpents have wings that are abnormally short, but are still bigger than those of Mercurial Trackers and Plutonian Puppets. 'Abilities' Sonic Wind Roar A Neptunian's primary attack and defense is the capability to shoot large, strong blasts of wind from its mouth. It is often defined as "white fire that rattles with storms". Added with a roar, it is fast & hard to control, making a sound resembling that of raging thunder. The winds are able to destroy massive objects, such as taking down the sail off of a ship. They are is so powerful, the dragon is thought to be stronger than the Earth Terran. Theoretically, it is possible that the Neptunian's wind-blasts works more efficiently on water/sound, as it is powerful enough to force waterspouts to shoot out from underwater, as well as loud & fast enough to presumably surpass the speed of sound on Earth. Fortunately, Neptunian Serpents know this and are capable of controlling this ability's effectiveness. Though very powerful, their wind blasts could only temporarily stun certain dragons, like the gigantic NML Cygni. Wing Blast Discovered by Mars, the Neptunian Serpent can flap its wings with great force to create a blast of wind that is strong enough to literally blow a fully-grown Uranian Reptile several feet away. Intelligence The Neptunian Serpent is best known for its extreme intelligence; the highest out of all the known dragons in fact. They are smart enough to acknowledge other dragons' weaknesses before attacking with quick succession. Neptunians are also very creative, as they demonstrate the ability to invent or manipulate impressive gadgets/electronics. Even as very young dragons, Neptunian Serpents are quick learners that tend to gain the IQ of (probably) an average kindergartner. They are also typically the first dragons, along with Uranian Reptiles, who learn to fly sooner than other species (which often happens during their adolescent or teen stage). Swimming As a Tidal Class dragon, the Neptunian Serpent can swim around very quickly & swiftly around oceans, and can hold its breath for about 10 minutes (according to the Book of Dragons 2.0), which is longer than the maximum time an Earth Terran can hold (5-8 minutes). These dragons of course, have a limit and could drown unless they find access to air. Official Descriptions Development Bio "One of the most feared and smartest dragons is the Neptunian Serpent. Hence its name, this dragon has a long snake-like body and tail, as well as covered in deep-blue scales, and long spines. It spits white fire that's loud, strong, and windy... enough to blow away anything in its way." Book of Solar System Dragons (1st Original Book) Book of Dragons 2.0 "Once mistaken as a 'flying blue snake', the Neptunian Serpent is the smartest of the Planet Dragon bunch. It's a talented swimmer, an excellent inventor, and even hold it breath for about 10 minutes." Book of Dragons 3.0 Coming Soon Creator's Description "He's the slithery kind, more of a wyrm-like dragon that can swim in deep depths of the ocean. His powerful, sonic winds make him sound like thunder! He's extremely smart, but can be very dangerous at certain costs." Gallery Tidal Class.png|The Neptunian Serpent is classified in the Tidal Class Neptune Egg.jpg|Neptunian Serpent's egg Baby Neptune.jpg|Baby Neptunian Serpent Trivia *There is an alternate subspecies of this dragon; the Fin Serpent. *The Neptunian Serpent is the symbol of the Tidal Class. *Due to the Neptunian's sonic wind-roar being able surpass the sound barrier on earth, it creates a unique ripple-effect within the air. *This dragon strikingly resembles a sea-serpent in Asian folk lore. Also, its baby and teen stages rather bear a resemblance to a wyrm (which was introduced in European mythology) in terms of appearance. *A very rare & unique red-colored Neptunian Serpent has been rumored to exist in the dragon world. Category:Dragons Category:Tidal Class